Revealed
by Jemlela
Summary: Tony's cover is blown. Takes place during Season 4. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. BLOWN

"Hey boss, I am going to lunch." Tony announced as they finished up a case.

Gibbs waved as if to say go. He knew something was going on with him and he is determined to find out what is going on with him. Tony is always taking off for who knows what. He seems to be exhausted when he does show up for work, though he is trying to hide it. He had eavesdropped to find out where Tony is going for lunch. Gibbs went down to retrieve Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ducky and Palmer. They were all going to go to the same restaurant, make it all seem like a coincidence. He may not believe in coincidences, but he sure knows how to set one up.

* * *

Tony and Jeanne sat at the table in the back of the restaurant. He didn't see the team come in, but the team saw him. They sat at a table on the opposite side, where they could still see Tony.

"Wow would you look at that girl with Tony." Abby commented.

"She is very beautiful, way out of Tony's league." Tim added kidding.

"So why is she with him?" Ziva brought up.

"Most important what is he hiding?" Gibbs finished.

* * *

"Tony, I am going to hit the restroom then we can go. I have to get back to work." Jeanne told him.

Tony nodded and watched her walk away. He was immediately bombarded by 6 people.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tony asked.

"We just came to have lunch." Abby replied.

Tony just looked at them, he didn't believe that. But he had to get them out of here before Jeanne comes back.

"I will see you guys back at the office, I will be there shortly."

"We are not going anywhere until we get to meet the girl." Ziva answered with her arms crossed.

"Not going to happen. Now will you guys please go?" Tony pleaded.

"Tony, who are your friends?" Jeanne asked as she walked up to the group.

Tony turned to her desperately trying to come up with something to say. He usually has no trouble coming up with a story; his childhood taught him how to lie on the spot.

"Do you work with Tony at the University?" Jeanne asked the group.

Everyone was shocked by that question. Why would the woman think Tony works at a University?

"Yes they do; they came to remind me about a meeting we are going to be late for if we don't get going and you have to get back for that surgery. I will call you after I get off of work." Tony responded giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye Professor DiNardo. Bye Guys." Jeanne replied before walking away.

Tony turned bright red. He knew his cover was blown from the moment they met Jeanne. But there is no way he could talk himself out of this one.

"What was that all about _Professor DiNardo_?" Gibbs growled.

"This isn't the time or the place to get into it." Tony argued.

"Fine we will meet back at my place. Tony, I will go with you; make sure you actually show. The rest of you followed.

* * *

Tony paced the living room wondering what he will say; how much he should tell them. Gibbs was in the kitchen making coffee, he could hear Tony pacing. Tony was extremely quiet on the ride over, a quiet Tony is never a good things. Sometimes he wished he could read minds, especially Tony's. Tony nearly jumped out of his skin when the doorbell rang.

"Relax, it is just the others." Gibbs told him as he went to answer the door.

"So Professor DiNardo, I believe you have some explaining to do." Abby spoke with her arms crossed.

"I have been working an undercover assignment for the director. The woman you saw at the restaurant is a part of that assignment. She thinks that I teach film online at the University; she has no idea that I am really a Federal Agent. Her name is Jeanne Benoit, her father is René Benoit better known as" Tony began his explanation.

"La Grenouille." Gibbs finished.

"Exactly."


	2. PLANNING

Everyone looked at Tony in shock.

"You are really going out with La Grenouille's daughter." Ziva asked.

Palmer wasn't too sure who La Grenouille was, but he could tell by everyone else's reaction that it wasn't a good thing.

"Where was your backup at the restaurant?" Gibbs growled.

"I don't have backup when I am with Jeanne. We are just dating; there is no need for backup." Tony argued.

"Oh and what happens if La Grenouille finds out that you are using his daughter to bring him down. Then he decides to take you out while you are with her and not carrying."

"Boss I can take care of myself and Jeanne. Besides I doubt her father would ever do anything to hurt her." Tony continued to argue.

"He is an international arms dealer; you don't know what they would really do when backed into a corner. Therefore you are

under protection detail, especially when you are with her." Gibbs ordered.

Tony sighed; he knew he had no choice in the matter. "What am I supposed to tell her; that I inherited a stalker."

"This is not up for negotiation. You will be staying here when we are not working and you are not with Jeanne." Gibbs replied in a voice that meant business.

The rest of the team and friends just held back and let Gibbs and Tony fight this out. They were all still shocked that Tony has been undercover for months and that he managed to hide it from them.

"Fine, who is going to be my back-up?" Tony asked.

"It will be McGee, David or myself." Gibbs informed.

Tony turned away; he couldn't believe that this was happening. He had a date with Jeanne tonight. What is he going to tell her when she wants to go back to her apartment?

"Let me cancel my date with Jeanne tonight." Tony told them.

"Don't cancel. Abby and Tim will just happen to be at the same restaurant, a coincidence. When you leave the restaurant Ziva and Palmer will follow and coincidently end up at the next place." Gibbs informed.

Abby and Palmer couldn't believe that they were going to be a part of the protection detail. They never get involved in these types of things. Tim and Ziva were shocked as well; not only do they have to work protection detail, they are doing it with a friend who is not an agent.

"What?" Tony asked confused. "Why are Abby and Palmer on my protection detail as well?"

"For it to work, we need couples. Jeanne might get to suspicious if every time you guys go somewhere she sees Tim and Ziva." Gibbs explained.

"This is crazy, we are going to work all day and then you guys are going to turn around and do protection detail." Tony argued.

"You have been doing it; if you can do it, then we can too." McGee pointed out.

"How long have you been working this assignment?" Ziva asked.

"8 months give or take." Tony answered.

"Are you any closer to getting the information on La Grenouille." Gibbs asked. Because the sooner this was over, the better he will feel.

"No and I knew that this was a long shot at best when I agreed to it. I have met Jeanne's mother, but her father has not once come to town the entire time we have been dating. I figure if we stick with it then he will come to meet his daughter's boyfriend and we will have him."

Gibbs had even more of an incentive for this to be over quickly. He could tell that Tony was falling for this girl and he couldn't bear seeing Tony getting his heart broken.

"Everyone back to work. Tony, you will ride with me back to the office." Gibbs ordered. He would love to just work on Tony's case, but they can't. They have other cases to work as well.

* * *

On the drive back to the Navy Yard, Tony was quiet staring out the window. Gibbs would occasionally glance at Tony. He was about to speak when Tony's phone rang. Tony answered right away.

"Hi Jeanne, how is work going?"

"_It is going good. How was your meeting?"_

"We are on a little break and then I have some work to catch up on for my class; papers to grade. Are we still getting together tonight?"

"_Of course; is 8 good. You can pick me up at the hospital and we can go to dinner."_

"8 is fine, but I am afraid I am going to have you meet you there."

"_Alright. So I will see you at 8 at the Olive Garden. I know how much you love Italian food. You eat it so much I would swear you were Italian."_

"Very funny. You know I am Italian. 8:00 it is. I will see you then."

Tony hung up the phone and looked to Gibbs. "So who is going to be with me at the restaurant tonight?"

"I'm thinking I will and maybe Lt. Colonel Mann, if you are okay with that. But that is all the people that is going to know; McGee, Ziva, Palmer, Ducky, Abby, Hollis and of course me."

"So are we going to tell Director Sheppard that you guys know?" Tony asked.

"No, as far as Director Sheppard knows you are working this case her way and on your own. You know I may not believe in coincidences, but I sure know how to set them up and it will seem as coincidences that we happen to be at the same place as you and Jeanne."

Tony nodded. This was getting too much to handle. He screwed this whole assignment up. When this case blows up in his face as he known it was bound to, all of his friends will know what a fool he is and he will never be able to look at his coworkers again.

"Gibbs, how are you going to explain to the director that I am staying at your house now and not make her suspicious as to why?"

"You have been looking tired lately and I am worried about your health. You know I once found Ziva researching pneumonic plague, she thought you were having a relapse. I dismissed her suspicions, but I kept a close eye on you. Close enough to make me worry so you are staying with me so I can keep a close eye on you." Gibbs explained.

"You think she will actually buy that."

"You almost died, your health forever compromised. I got concern when I see you showing up to work exhausted. Why? I don't know. But if I believe you are suffering a relapse; then I am all over it."

* * *

Please Please Review, they make me so happy and encourage me to update.


End file.
